1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing reels and more particularly to fishing reels with controlled drag.
2. Description of Prior Art
The prior art is extensive and includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,984,433 to Clark; 3,104,075 to Wood; 3,146,966 to Dunn; 3,425,644 to Griste; 3,497,155 to Mimeur; 3,697,012 to Walker; 3,799,472 to Svensson; 3,806,060 to Valentine; 3,966,140 to Coquelet; and 3,997,130 to Policansky. However, all of these prior art fishing reels suffer from unreliability and inconvenience of repair. The unreliability generally stems from the failure under stress when the braking friction (drag) is fully applied; and the inconvenience of repair generally stems from the relative placement and specialization of the numerous elements in the reel. Applicant's invention provides a fishing reel with both exceptional reliability and convenience of repair.